


Am I Right?

by Sleep_Deprived37



Series: Sleep_Deprived37's Voltron One-Shots! [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Comedy, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have insomnia and it hurts like a bitch, Insomnia, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Adoptive Siblings, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, Mild Language, Missions going right, One Shot Collection, Pidge is a gremlin, Pidge | Katie Holt is So Done, Shiro has a dark sense of humor, Short One Shot, Team as Family, Thats not even a tag YOU SEE WHAT IM SAYING?!, This Was Supposed To Be Crack What Happened, Tired Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleep_Deprived37/pseuds/Sleep_Deprived37
Summary: "I think I speak for all of us when I say today was either really weird, or a miracle." Lance started, breaking the silence in the lounge hearing the voices of his friends agree with him.Or,A mission that was bound to go wrong went perfectly well, and the paladins are not having it.
Series: Sleep_Deprived37's Voltron One-Shots! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013664
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Am I Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Did I just write this?
> 
> Yes, 
> 
> yes 
> 
> I
> 
> D I D.

What the heck.

The mission-

_Holy shit._

The mission went _**W E L L.**_

Now all of the paladins were sitting quietly in the lounge, each with expressions of confusion. So they weren't comprehending this at all. Lance was automatically sat next to Hunk, and Pidge had the corner of the couch. Keith and Shiro were sitting next to eachother, with Keith in the middle right next to Lance.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say today was either really weird, or a miracle." Lance started, breaking the awkward silence of the lounge hearing the voices of his friends agree with him. They all nodded their heads, but otherwise said nothing else. Lance didn't want it to go back to the silence, anything but that. He was sure he would go insane!!

"L-like Shiro, you almost died today!" Lance stammered, Keith seemed to jump next to him while Shiro met Lance's gaze with such a tired smirk.

"Heh, I almost die everyday." 

"Dude..." Hunk started, looking at Shiro with wide eyes and his mouth agape. Shiro stared back at him and laughed. "What? It's true you can't deny it. I have a 30 million gac bounty on my head. Any mission when we're on a planet is bound to cause trouble, guess we got lucky but you know how bad my luck is." Shiro finished, the deep bags under his eyes saying everything.

"Not helping..." Lance groaned and took the liberty to drag his hand down his face.

"I'm just happy nothing went wrong, while it's weird, Shiro didn't get kidnapped nor did he die, Hunk you got extremly lucky with dodging several different shots from those weird alien guys that ambushed us, Lance sniped 3 of those aliens in a row, and Pidge somehow had an extra second when defusing that bomb..." Keith summarized, tapping his finger on his chin and looking down at his lap with narrowed eyes. 

Yeah so today was weird...

"Keith, if you hadn't had your sheild up you would've had a hole in your leg." Lance added, noting that Keith didn't say anything about himself. Nobody responded and the room found silence again. Hunk started figiting with his hands in a nervous manner, Lance was trying to get Keith to have a staring contest with him, Pidge pulled out her gauntlet, Shiro was glancing over at the others to see if they needed anything.

Though that didn't last long.

"Okay, I'm going to go now. If any of you need me I'll be in my room. You all should get some rest." Shiro stood up with a sigh and grabbed the attention of the others. He smiled when he heard a round of 'okay's. He made his way over to the door feeling awkward as he did due to the silence, almost like all attention was drawn to him it was a little excruciating to say the least.

Shiro only stopped dead in his tracks by the door when he heard something moving in the vents above him. He looked up with confusion his tired mind not knowing what it was that was up there. Until the vent came crashing down, Shiro quickly moving out of the way and catching the mice before they hit the floor.

The mice seemed to deflate in Shiro's palms as a sign of relief instead of hitting the floor. 

"Your welcome, just be careful going through the vents, okay?" Shiro smiled, bending down to the floor waiting for the mice to skitter away but instead they went up to his right shoulder. Shiro chuckled and picked up the discarded vent and reached to the ceiling to seal it back in place. He didn't have to worry about any bolts or screws ad it just popped back in place.

Shiro looked back to his friends who haven't made a sound and saw they were looking at him with shock.

"Uh...what?" Shiro started, raising a confused eybrow. The room was still silent for a second until Lance finally decided to say something. "Shiro, if you had gotten up any second later than what you did you would be out cold on the floor right now." Lance exclaimed using his flailing arms to gesture to the newly fixed vent. Shiro thought about Lance was talking about and narrowed his eyes looking to the vent.

Then he understood after a couple of long seconds.

"Ooooohh!! The vent would've hit me." Shiro beamed, oh god he must be really tired to have missed that. He looked back to his friends to see they still looked horrified. 

"Guys, I get it, I know I'm exhausted-"

"No, that adds to the Nothing-Bad-Is-Happening-Today list." Lance interrupted, Shiro had the thought of snapping back with ' _Isn't that a good thing?'_ but held back as his sleepy head had some sort of sense right now.

"..."

Shiro didn't say anything back to Lance, unsure of how to respond but that's when Keith got up and stepped towards him. "Okay, your going to bed now. See you guys in the morning." Keith ushered his brother out of the room, and heard the others bid him and Shiro a goodnight. Shiro was able to come back with a response but definitely a very disoriented one...

"What do we do now?" Hunk asked first, after watching Shiro and Keith leave the lounge he looked to his friends who didn't seem to have any ideas yet.

"I don't know, might as well go to bed it is pretty late." Pidge shrugged, going to bed actually sounded really good right now. Though she wasn't tired at the same time, was this because of all her late night projects? If so, she didn't care the nightime was her time.

Matt always told her she reminded him or a gremlin, Pidge didn't really care but she could see why that was another nickname she had. It wasn't used to often, but definitely one she remembered. Guess you just gotta live up to it, huh.

"I know what we could do!!!" Lance gasped, he jumped to his feet bouncing on his heels with a very wide smile on his face, Hunk looked worried. "Lance, we are not going to try and draw moustaches on Keith's face." Pidge groaned, yeah that backfired big time. Especially when Lance wanted to get one of Shiro, he nearly screamed when Lance touched him immediately jolting out of his uneasy state of sleep.

"No, that's not it! Think about it, nothing bad has happened today sooooo..." Lance countered, using his arms to try and get his friends to understand what he was getting at.

"Okay, let's go test our luck." Pidge smirked, Hunk looked hesitant but smiled as Lance who cheered.

This was going to be sooooo bad.

* * *

"Oh my- you guys, are idiots. Except for you Hunk, at least you have some sense." Keith groaned, he and Hunk helping Pidge and Lance to the med-bay. Wanna know how Keith found them? Yeah, they were laying on the ground as a result of trying to ram into eachother with Pidge's new hover boards.

Why.

Keith doesn't know anymore, it's official he lives with a bunch of weirdos who cane be idiots at a lot of times. 

"I told you guys it wasn't a good idea!" Hunk protested, Lance had a broken ankle while Pidge had a very broken and bloody nose. It must be painful but she showed no signs of it, there was a tint in her glasses making her eyes not visible so that was a loss.

"It was worth it, we broke the curse." Lance slurred, ignoring the pain but not quite hiding it too well. 

"Curse...? And what happened to you guys?!" Shiro all but yelled running up from behind his friends clear concern on his face. He took one look at Pidge's nose and- "Holy shi- _ahem..._ Allura is going to kill you guys before you can kill yourselves you know." Shiro caught himself before cursing thankfully Lance didn't notice it.

"Well, these idiots thought it was a good idea to ram into eachother on hover boards. No armour at all either." Keith blandly explained with narrowed eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest. Shiro did not look happy, in fact he looked horrified. 

"Oh, and the curse is the nothing went wrong today thing." Lance answered Shiro's first question with a laugh that quickly morphed into a wince. Shiro's horrified expression changed into a slightly less horrified expression, not much of a difference but you could definitely tell.

"Where were you by the way?" Hunk asked, tilting his head to the side, Shiro meeting his eyes with a small smile on his face. "I took a nap."

"Praise the Lord, it's a miracle." Lance yelled, causing an awkward silence to arise.

"Too much...?" Lance followed after the questioning looks he got from his friends. They all nodded, except for Pidge...

"Something bad hasn't happened to Shiro or Keith yet." Pidge finally spoke looking at Shiro and Keith with a pointed stare the two brothers exchanging looks of uneasiness. 

"What about Hunk...?" Keith was the next one to ask a question, and everyone saw how Hunk tensed up and seemed to start to sink down to the ground. 

"Hunk? No, he's too pure for that." Shiro laughed, Hunk standing back up to his full height looking as if he was about to cry. 

"True, very true." Lance agreed, nodding his head with a genuine smile. Hunk only now realized that he was still supporting Lance to stand, shifting his grip on his friend to better help. 

"Who would do that?" Pidge joined in.

"I don't know but-" Shiro was cut off when something metal fell from the ceiling above just to crash into his head with perfect presion. Shiro grunted on impact, and toppled forward seemingly loosing all sense of his balance. 

"Woah! Hey, are you okay." Keith immediately acted on instinct being there to help catch his brother paying a glance to the random big piece of metal that hit him in the first place. Shiro didn't answer for a horrifying second, Keith looked back and-

"Great, he's unconscious." Keith sighed, carefully lowering Shiro down to the floor in fear he would actually drop him, whether anyone likes it or not Shiro is pretty heavy.

" **KILL KEITH.** " 

A mysterious dark, mechanical sounding voice coming from behind them. The paladins looking up to see the gladiator form the Training Deck. Keith stood up in a rush and felt his shoulders tense up.

"You've got to be kidding me..."

"Told yah something was going to happen. Shiro's unconscious and you have this guy to deal with." Pidge reported, a hint of a smile on her face for being entirely right about this. 

"Hey at least our day is back to normal now." Hunk smiled, despite Keith going in with just his Mamoran blade against a level 9 gladiator, Lance with his broken ankle, Pidge with her bloody nose, and Shiro's second nap.

The universe is strange isn't it.

**Author's Note:**

> hehehhehehehehehehehhehehe
> 
> Thanks for reading this random fic. Leave a comment, or not. Eh, I'm dead inside and I want the world to know. 
> 
> After writing: Lmaoooooooo that was not supposed to happen but I like it hahahahahhahahahaha.! 😂  
> I have a bad sense of humor don't I, humor me with your comments about it please. Hehehehhehe I'm so baddddddd lmaoo
> 
> Oh and I set up a collection for all writers to join! "Sleep_Deprived37's Fanfiction Throwback" if your interested, all you do is bring up old or scraped fic ideas, re-write them and add them here! C'mon, we all have that one fic. It'll mean a lot if you join. :)


End file.
